


Filling empty pages - Ziam

by TinyHiccups



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mute!Liam, Muteness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyHiccups/pseuds/TinyHiccups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam have lost his ability to speak due to some childhood sickness, and on top of that one of his kidneys is scarred and dysfunctional, and because of all these health problems, he's been picked on a bullied in school. Basically his life sucks, and he's sure that it's only going to get worse the day he bumps into the new, cool kid in school, the always smart but mysterious Zayn Malik who's on the jock team and unbeliveably fantastic at singing.</p>
<p>Zayn is the new kid in school, and it's important to him to be as mysterious as possible, but when he accidently bumps into the quiet kid from school, he can't help but get more interested and curious than he should. Also he have a weakness for the art of painting, and his voice is magnicifent but he won't let anybody hear him if he can avoid it, and definitely not commend him.</p>
<p>- Basically a story about two young boys who discovers the awkwardness of first, young love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy this, and please give me feedback or tell me if anything is wrong, then I will do my best to fix it!

Chapter 1

 

Your name is Liam Payne and today is just a normal, boring wednesday, another boring schoolday you don't look forward to.

 

Your bagpack is filled with stuff you think you'll need on your schoolday, eventhough you never ever use them, but what if someday, you'll actually get a need of them? Then you could be the one saying, what did I say? With that sly smirk on your lips. Yes, that's what you're dreaming of, being useful to someone, but you never are. When people ask you questions, you can't answer them, you can just look at them with that pleasing look in your eyes, like it's embarrassing for you. Sometimes you try to write it down, but people never stay long enough to look at what you write, except for your friends. You're really grateful for your friends, it must be hard sometimes, to have a mute friend, you have to be very patient, and you're not even sure that you could do the same. You must admit that they're the most amazing people on earth.

 

”'Ey Li!” A familiar voice reaches your ears, a perky, familar voice, who belongs to no other than your best friend Harry Styles. A smile fills out the corners of your lips, and you half-run down to him, your bagpack bumping against your back as you place one foot after the other.

 

Every morning you and Harry walk to school together, and that just makes it all much easier for you to overcome. Harry lives a mile away, close to the forest, and every morning he bicycles a much harder and longer way that doesn't even lead to school, just so the two of you can walk together. You really appreciate him, you really do. You and Harry is a good team, while you can't really talk, Harry talks with the speed of a waterfall, and almost never stops. One of your favorite things is to listen to him while he speaks, his voice is so pretty, and you keep on telling him that he should sing or something, do stuff with his voice.

 

Now, this is not something you would ever admit to Harry, but sometimes you listen to Harry sing when he's in the shower, and it's the most beautiful thing you've ever heard.

 

Once, your biggest dream was to be a famous singer, when you were little of course. But that was when you suddenly got really ill, and lost your voice. It was around the age of six, and to be honest, you can't really remember any of it, you just remember you didn't understood anything of what was going on, and why it happened to you. You would spend almost every evening crying while your mother would hold you in her arms and hum lullabies into your ear, while you could do nothing else than gasp for air, without any sobs, without any sound, like you were going to choke on nothing.

 

Sometimes you still cry, but your mother doesn't hold you anymore. It's not like you think she won't do it, you just won't let her see it, so you tend to do it in the shower or late at night. You curse your muteness far away to hell, and it's the worse thing that have ever happened to you, you're sure of that.

 

Harry is going on about something that happened in a movie he watched last night, and you aren't really paying any attention, but just nods from time to time to convince Harry that you are. It's not like Harry expects you to answer him, so that's the only perk of being mute, you guess.

 

When you reach the school, you follow Harry to the bike shed, and waits for him to place and lock up his bicycle, before the both of you walk to class, Harry still going on about something, something about a girl.

 

Whenever you have Harry around, nobody tries to pick on you, and most of the time they leave you alone. Sometimes they will call out a stupid, and offending joke in class, a joke where they will make fun of your muteness, but you try not to let your lessons get provoked by it. But, eventhough you try not to let you provoke of it, you really wish your teacher would do something about it. Everytime they do something, kick your bag, throws paper at you or call you stupid nicknames, you look imploringly at your teacher, hoping they will do something about it, but they never do. When you were in the elementary school, they at least tried to make the other kids be nicer to you, but here in highschool, they don't give a shit, literally.

 

Well, at least they give you nice grades and compliment your work, you're really good at most of the subjects in school, but sometimes that isn't really a help, and your classmates just calls you a nerd instead of retard or mutey.

 

Today is a rather quiet day, and how you thank god for that. Nobody seems to want to pick on you or send spicy comments in your direction, and Harry seems really cheerful too. You decide for yourself that this is a good day.

 

Well, that was until you accidently bumped into one of the football guys, and tripped, face first down onto the floor, making the books in your bag scatter all over, and you're pretty sure the other boy hit his head or something in the fall, but you really don't have time to look after. The only thing on your mind is to get your stuff and get the hell out of here, Harry is waiting for you in the cafeteria, and it was definitely a mistake to send him to go without you while you were in the bathroom.

 

” Watch where you're going, retard!” You can hear someone shout at you.

Your pulse is speeding up, and your hands are shaking while you try and grab your books to stuff them back in your bag. You cast a fast glimpse back at the football boys, who's helping their friend, who looks just as surprised as you feel scared, up from the ground. He looks startled, but confused when he looks in your direction, and something tells you that he doesn't have in mind to punish you for bumping into him. But if he hasn't, his friends have. You feel a big hand grab your shoulder as you get swung around so you're now laying on your back, and you give out a shriek in suprise, or, actually it's just a wheeze of air getting pushed through your throat. The boy above you laughs at you ” What's the matter mongol, cat got your tongue?” You can hear the people around you start to laugh, the only one who isn't, is the boy you tripped over, he's just looking at you with hazel brown, cold eyes. You try to cover your head with your arms, afraid that the boy who's holding you down is going to hit you. ” Hey, Mutey, apologize to our friend or i'll kick your ass ”

That's just rude, they know you can't answer them! You can feel the tears sting in your eyes, but you keep yourself from crying, that would just be more embarrassing than it already is. You bite the inside of your cheek hard, frowning at the boy.

 

” Didn't you hear me, I said apologize!” He lifts his hand, ready to aim right at you, and for a second the boy with the brown eyes steps forward, maybe to stop him, but you never find out.

 

” What the fuck is going on, Coleman, put him down!” Harry's voice cuts through the air, before his tall form shows on your right side, you don't see anything else after Harry's fist fires through the air, directly into Coleman's face, and he stumbles back. Louis and Niall follows shortly after Harry, and Louis helps you up while Niall collects your stuff and puts it back in your bag. You turn your back to the group of fighthing and arguing people and follows Niall to the cafeteria. Louis stays with Harry to back him up, but when you walk away you can't help but feel that the boy with the brown eyes is staring after you, and that makes you feel unsecure, and you want to fade away, crawl into a hole, but Niall won't let you look back, so you can't be sure that he's actually doing that.

 

Niall gives you some of his food, and if that isn't love you don't know what it is, especially when it comes from Niall

 

” Are you alright Li?” His voice is worried as he looks at you, his blue eyes skimmering all over you for possible bruises.

 

You nod at him, giving him a small smile before you sign with your hands 'I'm alright'.

 

At first he doesn't seem to get it, but when you sign again, this time slower, he get's it and smiles.

 

Shortly after, Louis and Harry shows up at your table, Harry holding a napkin to his nose, which is already pretty bloody. You frown at him, but he just smiles, just as cheerful as always. Louis has his arm around Harry's shoulder, and he smiles. They laugh about something, and you smile. Then Louis looks at you, a sparkle in his eyes.

-” Hazza totally kicked Coleman's ass! And after that they ran away with their tails between their legs, like cowards! ”

 

He laughs like it was the most hilarious thing on the planet, and you just chuckle quietly.

 

The jocks glares at you in the hallway the rest of the day, but they don't say anything, and it feels pretty great to be honest.

Harry follows you home and then waves goodbye before he bicycles home.

 

When you're alone in your room, you decide to check your bag, and see if everything is there.

Everything is there, except, fuck.

You notebook, the book you take notes and doodle in when you're bored. You check twice, but no, it's completely gone. You can't help but fear someone finds it, it's not like there's anything embarrassing in it, but still, you're sure there's something that the idiots would find amusing. You decide to ask Harry to help you find it tomorrow, right now you just need a warm shower, and then a good night's rest.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I have like, four chapters already done, so that's why i'm posting this already. Just tell me if I should post the other two also uvu??? Love you.

Your name is Zayn Malik and sometimes you really regret listening to your father.

 

Join the football team, he said, no one's faster than you, he said, instant popularity, he said.

Yeah okay you did it for the popularity, you didn't want to end up being one of those poor students who got beaten up after school, and who got their lunch money stolen.

 

You swear your father looked almost as stunned as you felt when you told him you've made it.

 

And he was right, you've got pretty popular, pretty fast. And as the new star on the football team, you had also got a spot in their little cliqué. The football cliqué.

 

You were living the stereotypical highschool life you see on tv, and you didn't know if you enjoyed it.

 

The girls are all over you, they say you are hot. It's not something to doubt, of course you're hot, but the touching thing the girls do, it's just too much of the good stuff.

Oh well, you just have to make it through a couple more months until the end of the season, you can do it.

 

But when you see the quiet, brownhaired boy with the flushing cheeks and the innocent expression you begin to wonder if it's worth it.

 

You've seen him before, you think he's in some of you're classes, yeah, he is. The brown, dorky hair which is cut a little bit like Justin Biebers, is not to be mistaken.

 

You know his name is Liam Payne, it's not because you stalk him or anything creepy like that. You just sometimes pay attention when the name rolls.

 

You also know he's always followed around by the boy with the big curly hair and the perky smile, but whenever he sees you looking at them, his smiles disappears and he sends you a threatening look. You don't know if you like that, but at least he's a trusty friend to that quiet boy. You've seen how he always get bullied, normally by boys from exactly your football team, exactly the cliqué you're a part of.

 

You frown by that thought.

 

Your friends have by now left you, to find some nerd to take lunch moneys from, and you can't help but notice the purple book with red stripes which is laying on the floor under a table. You pick it up, reading the name on it, which says - ' Belongs to: Liam James Payne '.

 

You smile a little, deciding you want to give it back to him, but you're not sure how you should do it without scaring the fuck out of that poor guy, so you just put it in your bag, and let it be there for the rest of the day.

 

When you get home, you slam the door and call out so the rest of the house knows you're home. You throw your bag by the entrance, and skip out into the kitchen, where you're met by your older sister, Doniya. She's making a sandwich with chicken, and you can feel your stomache snarl quietly at you, reminding you that you haven't eaten all day.

 

She smiles when she sees you, and leans against the counter, sending you a curious look

” How was school Zaynie?” -

 

You can't help but roll your eyes when she mentions your stupid family nickname in her sentence. You open the fridge, taking out some leftovers from yesterdays dinner

” It was fine, I guess ”

 

You put the pasta in the microwave, waiting impatiently for it to finish. It's like it's taking longer than it's supposed to, and it seems like your sister is using that to her advantage.

 

” 'Fine'? ” She rolls her eyes ” You need to deepen it out a little Zaynie. Kissed any hot girls today?” She has a teasing tone in her voice as she leans forward and walks across the kitchen floor to stand besides you.

 

You glare at her from where you're standing, meeting her challenging look ” No ” - It's a simple answer, of course you haven't, you could get any girl at the school, but that just isn't funny, right?

 

Finally the microwave bings and you take out your food, quickly trotting out of the kitchen, grabbing your bag and run up the stairs, before your annoying sister can ask more questions.

 

 

You spend some minutes in your bed, staring at that little purple book in your hands, turning it all around. You wonder if it's a good idea, doing this, looking into another persons privacy, but after all he bumped into you, and now you're gonna return it like the real gentleman you are, he can't possibly get that mad, if you peek a little inside?

 

You decide to open the book.

 

The first pages are just boring geography notes, and some small doodles which you can't quite figure out what is supposed to look like. But as you flip some more pages, it begins to get interesting, or somthing.

 

After the notes you find drawings, of mythology creatures, flowers, cars and other stuff like that. He has also drawn himself and his friends. You laugh quietly at this, it's kinda cute you must admit. You look a bit more at the drawings, trying to guess who is who. You guess that the boy with the curly afro and the big smile must be Harry, that boy he always walks around with. And besides Harry must be the main hero himself, Liam. With the JB cut and the innocent expression. You can't quite put the name on the other two guys, but when you look closer you think you may have seen someone like them running around with Liam and Harry.

 

You flip further into the book.

 

After the drawings come two whole pages filled with sentences written in different colors. After some seconds you notice that it's his friends who have been writing small up lifting sentences in his book, and bad jokes, and you think that's really sweet of them.

You can't help but read some of them.

 

You figure out that the sentences written with green is Harry

 

' You are great and I love you Liam! Xoxo your best friend in the whole world Harry!!! :DD Also you smell'

 

You snort.

 

Another one is written with orange

 

' Don't let anything get you down Li, you're better than that (:! Niall'

 

Niall? You think that you may have heard that name before.

 

Another one in blue.

 

' What's a frog's favorite drink? Croaka cola lol'

 

That one doesn't have any name written by it, but you laugh a little anyway, that guy have a really bad humor.

 

You flip some more pages, but the rest is empty. For some minutes you just sit there, deciding what to do, before taking a hasty decision. You grab a red marker and begin to draw. Patterns and pretty drawings of what comes to your mind. You draw Liam and yourself, you as a knight and him as a princess. In your drawing you return his book to him, and he swoons and blushes and kisses your cheek as a thank you, and you think you're a genius the first couple of minutes.

 

After that you begin to panic and you slam the notebook shut and throws it into your bag, trying not to think of it as you open your laptop and put on your favorite batman movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Zayn gives Liam back his book and then tries to apologize but it's alot harder than he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter for today, please comment my lemon drops I will love you alright, tell me if you like the story until now <333.

\----

Your name is Liam Payne and holy shit are you nervous.

Okay, you felt pretty unstoppable yesterday but today you're almost shitting bricks.

Sure, Harry kicked those jerks' asses, but that didn't make you feel less unsecure, actually it was the exact opposite. Because now you're almost one hundred procent sure that they're gonna go after you today, maybe one of them had found your notebook, maybe the sappy drawings and the up-lifting words from your friends is all over the school now and when you arrive everyone will stare at you, whisper in the corners and laugh even more in your face, as they will watch you not knowing what is going on. 

That made you want to turn around and go back to your house and bury yourself in your bed while watching stupid superhero movies all day long. No wait they weren't stupid, you take that back, they were definitely not stupid, they were the best thing in your life besides Harry.

You man up, as you step onto the lawn in front of the school, taking a short look at the big buildings, before throwing your eyes to the ground. Harry catches up with you shortly after he has left his bicycle and smirks encouraging. He pats your back ” It's gonna be alright mate, I promise, ya? If something happens to you, just give me a call and i'll be right there ” 

You and Harry is going to have separate classes most of the day. Your first lesson is math, and you know for a reason that the special new kid with the brown eyes and the mysterious look is going to be in the exact same room with you for almost a whole hour. You're not sure you want that, you definitely DON'T want that. You're pretty sure you're going to piss in your pants. 

Harry smiles softly, which gives you another reason to man up. You smile, and sign with your hands ' Yeah, see ya?' -

He laughs and signs back ' Yes, c'ya later '.

Harry is the only one of your friends who can sign language. He have spent so many hours to learn this, he even took sign language lessons just so he could communicate with you, and if that isn't the nicest thing a best friend can do, you don't know what is. 

Harry fist bumps you, and the two of you split up.

You walk silently down the hallways, eyes staring at the ground and hands neatly folded around the strips on your bag. Your heart skips a beat when you see some of the football uniforms futher down the hallway, luckily they aren't a part of the football cliqué, so you just speed up and skip past them really, really fast.

You arrive early in the classroom, you're the first to be there, and therefor you get to choose which seat you'll prefer today. You choose one of the seats in the front, close to the door. Just, just if, if maybe something happened, and you had to flee really fast, you could do so. 

You place your bag carefully right beside you, pulling out a pencil, but when you want to grab your notebook, you remember that you forgot it yesterday on the school, and you sigh heavily. You'll have to go get a new one.

The school bell rings, and students pour through the door. You bite your lip, as you notice the brown eyed boy with the black hair and that cool look on his face. A girl is following in his heels, but he really does seems to be tired of her, and you understand him. Girls can be so annoying, it's not like you won't admit that they aren't hot, they are really hot, and yes, like any other boy you have magazines filled with girls with too little clothes on. But in reality they are weird, and you don't understand them, you never will. 

The boy with the brown eyes looks up, directly at you, too long, so long that you have to look away, and in that moment you're pretty sure that he's going to come over here and do something horrible, but minutes pass and he still haven't walked over to your table, so you start to relax a little.

The teacher finally arrives and tells us that we're going to do group work today, which makes you sigh deeply and almost give up on life. The whole class immediately begins buzzing as people try to find together in pairs, but as always no ones asks the mute kid who sits in front of the class if he wants to be together with them.

That's until a gentle hand pokes your shoulder and you sit up with a twitch, turn around and meet hazel brown eyes with your own, chestnut brown, shocked eyes.

The strange kid looks kinda awkward for a moment, like he doesn't quite know what to say, then he starts opening his mouth.

” Wanna pair up with me?”

You sit there, just sit there and stare, with both fascination and horror in your eyes, waiting for him to start laugh, and tell you that it all was just a joke and that you should have seen the look on your face when you thought somebody wanted to pair up with you. But that moment never comes, and he just keeps staring, with a raised eyebrow and a cool face, and a inquiring expression.

You decide to just nod, since you can't do much else, quick and shy, also very terrified, before looking away.

” Cool ” Is all he says as he pulls a chair over to the table you're sitting at. You move slightly uncomfortable around on your chair, casting looks at him, like, all the time, afraid that if you look away for too long maybe he will hit you or something, but he doesn't. He just sits there, and looks at you with a easy look, back relaxed against the chair, and actually you can't help but think it's a bit creepy how he keeps looking at you, like he is plotting how to easiest kill you when you're sleeping. 

\--------

Your name is Zayn Malik and this was the worst idea ever.

You just keep staring at the kid with the brown hair and shimmering eyes, you wait for him to say something, but he doesn't. Instead he just keep looking away from you, avoiding your every look.

He looks.. Well. He looks shocked and terrified, utterly terrified to be honest, and you kinda wish you didn't had this effect on him.

Then you realize this is the first time you've talked to him, and the first time he have heard your voice. You're mostly hanging around with your group, and you never really speak when they're close nearby.

You sigh quietly through your nose, when he points shyly at the question in the book the teacher said we had to answer, while sending you a short glare.

You smirk, but ignores his attemp to make you do work, instead you try to get to know him better, maybe make him a bit more, relaxed.

” I never think I presented myself. My name is Zayn, and you are?” 

Of course you know his name, it's not like you've been staring at him the last couple of days since you first noticed him. You always notice how his face lights up in a smile when he sits together with his friends in the cafeteria, and they laugh, and he smiles. His brown eyes and the little sparkle that shows in them when the light hits perfectly, and his hair looks soft.

Hes' so innocent, but he's also filled with stubbornnes, eventhough he doesn't always show it. You really is grateful for this kid.

You find yourself get lost in your thoughts and you look at Liam, the boy is just staring blankly at the book.

Shit, he still isn't speaking.

You clear your throat.

” Hey man, i'm sorry for what happened yesterday, it wasn't your fault or anything and i'm so sorry that my friends had to treat you like that ”

With that his head shot up, and Liam sends you a harsh look, which makes you feel unbelieveable dry in your throat, and you try to clear it again, your eyes flickering quietly.

He pulls his phone up from his pockets and starts ignoring you again, while texting someone, something you can't see.

You've definitely fucked up.

” So uhm ” You stutter shortly, you really have no idea what to say. Well, you need to give him his book back no matter what, so why don't get it over with.

You pull up the purple book from your bag, looking at it, before looking at him – You look back at the book before opening your mouth, to say something.

” I found this, after the, fight. It's yours right, Liam?”

He grabs the book out of your hands, and you spit out a surprised snort. He stuff the book into his bag, and just kinda stares at you, the chestnut brown eyes speaks more than words, and he definitely don't like your company at all right now.

” What, are you not gonna say thank you?” This kid is actually pretty weird, and you really do not understand why he refuses to say anything to you. 

The school bell rings, and the lesson is over. Before you can say anything Liam has grabbed his stuff and walks out the door where Harry is waiting for him. You just sit there, completely speakless as Harry gives you his best deathglare and they disappear down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is really short and bad written??? Sorry ):

Your name is Liam Payne and you are really confused right now.

You are sitting by the table in the cafeteria, surrounded by your three best friends who is speaking loudly around you. 

You stare at the book in your hand, and then you put it on the table in front of you.

Louis leans against your shoulder and ruffles your hair gently ” Harry told us about that Malik kid in your math lesson. Did he hurt you Liam?” He has a smile on his face, but even behind the smile he looks sorta worried as he looks at you, which makes you want to squeeze his face in conviction that you're alright.

You smile quietly, and ribs out a paper from your book before writing on it with a pencil

'No, he just asked me if I wanted to pair up with him. He was nice :)'

You hand it to him, because Louis can't understand when you sign, he simply just can't. You tried teaching him once, but the day after he had completely forgot about it.

He gives you a short stare before he smiles at you, and then he turns back to Harry.

Harry looks at Louis for a second, and then at you before he starts talking.

” I don't really know if he was being 'nice' Liam. He didn't even know you were mute, that's just offending, because you can't answer him, he should know before he starts talking to you!” 

You shrug quietly before you stare at your lunch, disgusting tomato soup. You like soup, but you try to avoid it, due to the fact that you don't like using spoons, especially not spoons other kids have been drooling all over. Just the thought makes you lose your appetite. You sigh.

You don't see the kid with brown eyes, also known under the name Zayn, for the rest of the day. You thought that maybe he would get his 'friends' to come and beat you up because you had been an ignorant asshole to him. But no, you don't see him, or his friends the rest of the day, and you're pretty happy about that.

-

When you get home later that day, you decide to check on your notebook, just to see if he has ripped any of the pages out or written some offending jokes in it. 

You sit down on your bed with a worried face, ready for the worst, when you open up the book and flip through the pages.

A smile fill your face when you see the two pages with the up-lifting words from your friends, but then you notice som red lines on the pages behind those.

You flip to them.

What welcomes you on those pages makes your eyebrows rise, in surprise and confusion.

All over the page is drawings in red. Beautiful patterns and detailed drawings of butterflies and flowers.  
You take it all in, almost overwhelmed by it all. You then notice a drawing of a knight and a princess, and after studying it, you notice that the princess is meant to be you, and the knight that kid with the brown eyes. 

Your eyes widens a little in surprise, and then you close the book.

How flippant!

You don't know if you should be mad at him for this or not, but after all, you don't really have a good reason to mad. At least he didn't draw anything offending in your book, and he didn't beat you up.. Actually all he have been, is nice. 

\--------

Your name is Zayn Malik and that Harry guy seems pretty mad.

He's coming this way.

Oh shit.

You turn 180 degrees and is just about to flee as he grabs your shoulder and tucks you back

” Malik ” Is all he says, he sounds pissed, angry, and impatient.

You turn around, and tries to look cool but to be honest you're kinda nervous, because he seems really annoyed

” Listen here, Zayn, if that's your name. I don't want you to talk to Liam like that again. Who the fuck do you think you are?! And then you steal his notebook after your so-called friends almost beat him up ” He's spitting all over the place and you're pretty sure some of his drool just hit your face, but you try to ignore it. 

You bite your lip, and push him gently away, as he's all up in your face. That just seems to make him even more angry and you put your hands up in front of you in protection, afraid that he's going to hit you.

” Okay wait a second here ” You start. You think so much, until you're pretty sure your head is going to explode, you don't wanna say something wrong to this guy.

” First of all. It was an accident, and if you didn't notice, I was not the one bullying him ”

Harry narrows his eyes a bit at you, and your eyes begins to flicker about.

” Second, I didn't 'steal' his notebook, I fucking found it and decided I would find him and give it back to him, alright?” You don't mention anything about the drawings in the book, that's not necessary. You take a deep breath, he looks like he's cooling down a bit.

” Thirdly, I was just trying to be nice and apologize, trying to be his friend, I haven't done nothing wrong, but he didn't answer me, so it was kinda hard, you see?” 

Harry relaxes and let's go of you, and you initiative takes a step back. He's still looking annoyed though. 

” Alright, I guess I can't blame you, but if your 'friends' lay a hand on him again, I will fucking murder both them and you, because you're not better than them as long as you're hanging out with them ” He glares at you ” And actually Liam doesn't talk that much ” With that a superior, almost more-knowing smile is being placed on his lips, and you begin to wonder what this is all about. 

He then turns around and waves you off ” Just keep your distance, Malik ” 

You bite your lip, before spluttering out ” Why came I never have heard Liam talk before?” 

Harry laughs ” Because he's mute, you fucking idiot ” 

Oh.

\-   
You find yourself researching muteness later that night when you're home.

You read alot about it, and how most mute people communicate through sign-language.

You decide to take a look it.

An hour later, around midnight, you're still sitting in front of your computer, mimicking a lady on the screen as she does some motions with her hands which is suppose to mean ' how are you ' or something, you're not quite sure anymore to be honest, and you are not even sure you will remember all of this by tomorrow, but it's worth a try.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is literally shit sorrysorrys orrry this is so badly written but I'm tired.

Your name is Zayn Malik and you feel really confident all of sudden.

Right now, this very moment you're walking down the hallway, eyes focused and settled onto the door to your classroom, the very same classroom you're sharing with Liam Payne whenever you have a mathlesson.

You squint your eyes as you try to spot him among the big horde of students who is all waiting in the hallway. You don't see him, so you expect him to be in the classroom.   
You turn around the corner of the door edge and your eyes hit him the exact same moment you let them slide over the front tables. He's sitting the same place he's always sitting, excluded from the rest of the class. You can't quite figure out if he looks lonely, or if he's just happy that nobody is talking to him.

You straighten your back and take a deep breath before you skip over the floor and stop in front of his table.

He looks up, you've caught his attention.

He looks both terrified and utterly shocked, and ready to run for his life.

You hold up a hand to stop him, and you're just about to let some words slip past your lips, but you stop yourself.

Instead you hold up your other hand too, and let it follow an invisible pattern in form of a half moon. When your hand have reached the end of the bow, you turn your thumb up, like you're telling him he did a great job. You're pretty sure you just told him, simple, hello.

For a moment he just sits there, the emotions in his eyes changes from confused, to annoyed to surprised and back to confused. He then just nods at you and turns away from you slightly, looking down in his book again. 

You bite down on your lip hard, and poke his shoulder gently, causing him to glare at you from the corner of his eyes. 

You curl your hand together in a fist and places it over your chest, rubbing quick, small circles in the air. ' Sorry '

This time he just looks surprised, and he places his pencil on the table, before holding up his hands. He does some quick moves with his arms, hands and fingers, so quick that your eyes can't keep up, and you didn't even catch any of it. Your lips pull up in a crooked smile 

” I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, i'm not good at sign language, yet ” You put your hands in your pockets - ” I know how to say 'you're cute' though ” You just smile superior, almost proud, and your eyes catch a smile on the other boys lips before the teacher stomps into the classroom and almost literally shouts that we have to find our seats, and that's immediately. You cast a look on Liam before turning around to find a seat near him, before you focus on the teacher. She looks mad at hell, but she doesn't say anything, she just bit hard down at her lower lip, and schrunch her face up in a angry and impatient frown - Maybe she had a bad date yesterday. She commands you to go pair up again, and this time you just slip over beside of Liam, smiling friendly at him, all cool of course.

” I'm sorry about your book, and that Coleman almost beat you up because of me, I swear I didn't want any of that. ” You sigh ” I'm so sorry, can we just, like, start over?” A nervous smirk is playing on your lips, as you await his answer.  
He eyes you, the black pupils slipping all over your face, maybe to find some kind of sign on that you're joking, but when he doesn't find anything on you, he nods quietly and offers you a small smile. He then holds up his hands and does some simple, slow hand signs, and you feel a stream of proudness flow through you as you regonizes the motions. He's telling you his name. He then signs the letters, spelling it out for you, L, I, A, M, and points at his chest with a little smile which forms crinckles around his eyes. 

” Hi Liam, I'm.. ” You think for a couple of seconds, but then you remember. You slowly, awkwardly and sloppy sign the letters in your name, and then you smile proudly when he smiles with approval and forms your name with his mouth.

The rest of the lessons is going smooth, just as you planned and hoped it would. You and Liam is hammering through those tasks in the mathbook, and sometimes you actually manage to get him to smile at you, and every time your heart starts beating a little bit faster, and before you know it, the bell rings and Liam scoops his stuff into his bag and stands up to leave.

You almost jump up as you realise he's about to leave you, and you spit out some rushed sounds, making him turn around with a confused look, and stare at you.

” I uhm. Liam. Can I maybe, you know, sit with you in the cafeteria?” You bit hard down on your lip, so hard that you can practially feel the tears sting in your eyes, as you see the thoughts flutter around in his head. He then finally makes a decision, and slowly nods at you, before doing a wave with his free hand, and he spins around.   
You quickly grab your bag and hurries after him, feeling the happy flow spread in your body.

You're all caught up in your own little world, until a harsh, angry voice hits your ears.

” You?!” - Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

You're almost about to make a run for it, when the tall kid with the curly hair stands in front of you, arms crossed, and a schrunched up face. He looks really angry, and Liam spins around, looking confused until he sees his friend.

” Yo Harry ” You can't really think of anothing else to say, but that was probably stupid, because now he's looking like he's going to hit you - That's when Liam grabs his wrist and turns him 90 degrees with a worried look on his face. He signs something you don't understand, and Harry looks at you, not looking convinced at all, but then he nods and begins walking, just behind Liam, making it impossible for you to even get to talk to the quiet boy.

\----   
Your name is Liam Payne and did you just make a new friend?

You think you did. And no other than the popular kid, Zayn Malik. You almost can't believe it. 

It's not like you would ever admit it, but you think he's really cool, and wow, did he make alot of effort to talk to you, you even have the slightest feeling that he may have learned some sign language just for you. And that makes your heart do a little loop. 

You can feel Harry's eyes on your back as you walk to the cafeteria, and everytime you turn a corner, you catch a glimpse of Zayn's eyes on you. You feel a bit uncomfortable by this.

When you reach the cafeteria, Louis and Niall are already there, laughing over some bad jokes probably, but when they see you they turn the volume down, and they get completely quiet when they see who's walking behind Harry. Louis's face turns into a frown, and Niall's eyes flicks away as he stops some food into his mouth, probably so can avoid near-future discussions. 

You settle down beside Niall, and Zayn is just about to sit down beside of you, when Harry squeezes in-between and takes the seat by your side. You bit your lip, this is awkward, and Zayn disappears, only to come back with a chair so he can sit at the end of the table.

He smiles quietly at Niall and Louis, and a low ” Hi guys ” Escapes his mouth. Niall smiles at the pakistanian, while Louis's eyes keeps flacking between him and Harry, and in the end he just mimicks Harry's action, and looks angry.

For some minutes, the five of you just eat in complete silence. If you had your voice you would have said something, but you just have to wait for the others to get themself together.

It's when Niall stuffs his mouth with to much and the food practically falls out of his mouth and the awkward feeling seems to disappear for a while and we all laugh at him. He flushes and tries to hide his small hamster cheeks with his hands. Zayn is the first to offer him a napkin and he gladly takes it.

” Thanks ” The blonde smiles at him, at Zayn just kinda smirks back ” You're welcome mate ” 

After that Niall just sorta looks around, trying to read both of Louis's and Harry's expressions, they don't look amused but you think that he decides not to give a fuck, and he turns to Zayn ” So, Zayn, you're on the football team right?”.

You chuckled silently, using your left hand to cover your mouth, Niall loves football, it's actually his favorite thing in the whole world except for his homecountry. Zayn nods slowly, and bite his lip, you notice this, and god he has some nice looking lips.

” Yeah .. ” He doesn't sound proud at all as he mentions this, and you think you understand why.

Niall on the contrary, pulls out a wide smile, showing his crooked teeth and all, and his eyes begins to shine with awe ” Really?! I love football ” He actually seems to scoot a little closer to the strange boy and Zayn seems utterly confused by this – The rest of the break him and Niall small takes about football, while we other can't do anything but listen, but you think that, that is good enough, and the corners of your mouth pulls up in a soft, discreet smile.


End file.
